Life as a Secret Tom-Boy
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: For as long as Misaki could remember, she had been treated and raised as a boy. Fem!Yata. Title may change in the future. Pairings undecided. Being re-written due to a few inconsistencies I found.
1. Early Days and Kamamoto Rikio

**Yo! So, it's been who knows how long since I've posted/updated anything on this website, and I'm not going to bore you with details besides this one thing - my old laptop decided it didn't want to work anymore. So now I've lost roughly 4 years worth of random crap I'd gathered on it. This, unfortunately, included all fanfiction stuff. So it's been a bit of a mad scramble to remember what I had on it and jolt it down somewhere. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K in anyway, shape or form.**

**Note: This fic will be following the visual novels, manga, and subbed anime.**

**Please enjoy while I go grow mushrooms in a corner under my purple cloud of doom.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

For as long as Misaki could remember, she had been treated and raised as a boy. A small, naive child, she didn't see anything wrong with this till her first time in Kindergarten. All the girls in her class wore dresses and liked playing with dolls while Misaki, with her t-shirt and shorts, enjoyed rough-housing with the boys. Misaki realised she was very different from the other girls.

She didn't care. It didn't bother her.

By the time half the school year had passed, the whole class and even the teacher had forgotten that she wasn't a boy. Misaki found that she preferred it that way.

From that point on, she introduced herself as a boy. She told everyone to call her Yata. After all, Misaki was a girls name and she wasn't a girl.

Her parents had always wanted a boy, so this new habit of Misaki's wasn't discouraged.

This lasted up till her mother fell pregnant and gave birth to a boy - an actual boy - when she was eight and in Grade 2.

Suddenly, it wasn't alright for Misaki to wear shorts and not have long hair and hang out with boys.

She started arguing with her parents.

She started getting into fights.

Regularly, she was sent to the principal and had her parents called in to take her home.

(And not once did she blame her little brother for the problems he indirectly caused her - the direct ones, like waking her up during the night and puking on her - she did.)

It was around this point that she met Kamamoto Rikio.

While Misaki often got into fights and had no problem with beating her opponents black and blue, she didn't approve of bullying or needlessly beating up someone who couldn't defend themselves.

So when she saw a group of kids maybe a year or two older than her surrounding a rather large blond boy, she bristled and immediately launched herself at the nearest person, fist already flying forward.

Her punch landed on the guys chin, not his cheek like she'd been aiming for.

(Misaki inwardly damned her lack of height.)

All the same, it knocked him off his feet and caught their attention.

Misaki bared her teeth at the other four bullies while the fifth whimpered on the ground, a bruise already forming and tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

The group murmured uneasily, recognising her while the bully victim looked at her in shock.

"It's Yata!" One hissed to the others.

Misaki raised the hand she's punched the downed boy with and made a show of slowly curling it into a fist while taking a threatening step forward.

The bullies scattered like the cowards they are, leaving her, the blond boy and their friend behind.

"Get lost," she told him.

The kid ran.

Yata clicked her tongue and turned to the blond who was _still_ staring at her. "Oi, you, blondie..."

He shifted one leg to the other. "... Yeah?"

"Are you hurt?" Misaki barked out. "If not, I'm leaving."

"Ah, no, I'm not. You got here before they - hey! Where are you going?"

Yata, having turned and started walking away mid-speech, paused. "Leaving, obviously. You're not hurt or anything so I have no reason to stick around."

"Wait!" Misaki stopped again and spun around.

"What?!"

"My name's Rikio - Kamamoto Rikio. You're name is Yata-san, right?"

"Yata Misaki. Call me by by my first name and those bullies'll be the last of your problems, got it?"

Rikio smiled.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship...

Or perhaps not.

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**This idea came to me after seeing how few Fem!Misaki fic there are on here, so I thought that I might as well right one. However, it's been a while since I watched it so I've mostly forgotten what happens and the personalities of some of the characters. If I've missed something you think is important and should be included, or if I made a mistake somewhere, please leave a review!**

**On another note, I can't wait to see the movie K: Missing Kings!**

**Also, what pairings do you want? Please, no Misaki/Saru or Misaki/Rikio. I'm open to any other pairing _as long as it's believable!_ So, no Misaki/Sector 4 person or anything like that~ Or should I just make it Gen?**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	2. Tsundere

**Yo! This has got to be the fastest I've even updated a story. It usually takes me longer to get want I want to happen out of my head and down on paper. I have no problem coming up with stories, but writing them down in anything other than dot points is difficult for me.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own K in any way, shape or form~**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

When she saved Kamamoto, it was from that point on that Misaki found herself with a friend that wasn't afraid of her or her various fighting and temper problems.

(She denies being friends with Rikio and claims to all who ask that he was her follower - Rikio calls her a tsundere and continues to refer to her as a friend.)

After Rikio, Misaki finds others that she had saved indirectly or otherwise gathering around her. However, none of them stick out like Rikio, who genuinely wants to be friends with her. The others claim friendship for protection only, and she knew it.

To them, she was Yata - a frightening child who fights bullies and doesn't pick on them. Someone who is only a little better than those who torment them.

To Rikio, she is Yata-san - a friend that had problems and uses fighting as an outlet. Saving bully victims wasn't what she fought bullies for, it was merely an added side affect.

So what if she purposely searches all the popular bullying places both in school and on the school grounds before leaving? It didn't mean anything. Not a thing.

(Misaki ignores Rikio's knowing smile and muted mutter of 'tsundere')

Nearly a month after meeting Kamamoto, her parents send her to a counsellor to help control her temper.

'A sport,' the man had said during the first session, after her parents explained Misaki's behaviour. 'Will help to stop her fighting by giving her another outlet for her anger and frustration.'

And it was because of that Yata found herself signing up for the first sport available at her school - baseball.

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**Not very long, I know, but I wouldn't have been able to update so fast if it had been longer. I may come back at a later date to add or change some things to make it flow more smoothly.**

**Question; would you prefer short chapters with faster updates or longer chapters with slower updates?**

**PAIRINGS SO FAR:**

**Misaki/Chitose - 1**

**Misaki/Mikoto - 1**

**Anyone/Gen - 1**

**Suggested pairings (by the author)**

**Izumo/Seri**

**Makoto/Fem!Tatara (if not with Misaki)**

**Izumo/Fem!Tatara (if not with Seri)**

**Munakata/Seri**

**When I said what pairings do you want, I probably should have mentioned that I wasn't just referring to Yata... Oops. By the way, Izumo/Seri is the only HOMRA/SCEPTER 4 relationship I will do, considering that they ****_are_**** friends (if I remember right).**

**(And I only realised I spelt SCEPTER wrong last chappy. I spelt it as 'Sector') :(**

**(... Is Scepter supposed to be written in caps like HOMRA in the first place? I can't remember...) R&R please!**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	3. Yata-chan

**Yo! I wasn't expecting this chapter to come out so easily, but it surprisingly did. Amazing, right? (Even though it isn't that long...)**

**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

Yata-chan.

Misaki wasn't quite sure why the girls in her class started calling her that, but she was pretty sure it had to do with saving the most popular girl in school from a couple of older boys.

It had been an ordinary day.

Key word being had.

As usual, Misaki had been stalking through the school as she was prone to do during breaks, and then she had come across a few older students.

(Rikio would have been half a step behind her had they attended the same school. Not that it mattered – his school got out a little earlier than hers, so by the time she made it out, Rikio was waiting for her at the gate anyway.)

Or to be more specific, Misaki had come across the sight of Yamamoto Midori being harassed by two boys from a different class.

(Misaki was pretty sure she'd beaten then up before. Their reaction to her confirmed it for her.)

"Oi."

The two turned, the sneers of their faces dropping to be replaced by a look of horror.

"What are you doing?" Misaki crossed her arms.

"Nothing!" Idiot Number One yelped when it seemed Number Two lost the ability to speak.

"Why are you still here then?! Get lost!" Misaki snarled. "And don't bother Yamamoto again – or I'll make you regret it!"

"Th-thank you," Yamamoto stuttered when the two promptly took off.

"Tch. It's because you're too nice to tell them off that this happens," she replied with a scoff. "That friend of yours – Kudo, the one always chasing off the boys – where is she?"

"Oh, you mean Asuka-chan? She's waiting up on the roof." Yamamoto hesitated before asking, "Will you come with me? Please?" She added when Misaki started to shake her head.

Misaki sighed. "Fine."

Yamamoto brightened and grabbed her wrist, tugging lightly.

Misaki reluctantly allowed the taller girl to lead her up the stairs to the roof.

(Absently, she noticed all the boys that started approaching back away again once they saw exactly who the girl was dragging behind her.)

"Asuka-chan!" Yamamoto called out upon opening the door to the top of the building.

"Midori-chan! What took you so long-?" Kudo stopped to glare at Misaki.

Yamamoto intervened before her protective friend could accuse Yata of anything.

"Sorry, Asuka-chan. Some boys where bothering me, but Yata-chan scared them off for me!"

Misaki's jaw dropped as she mouthed 'Yata-chan' to herself. She didn't notice the amusement and gratefulness that briefly flashed over Kudo's face.

"Oh! You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" Miss Popular turned to her with a worried frown.

The combination of Yamamoto's face, Kudo's glare and the expectant stares of the other girls convinced Misaki that, no, she didn't mind at all.

"Tch," Misaki crossed her arms and huffed. "Whatever."

(Misaki had thought that Yata-chan would only be used by Yamamoto – she was wrong. _All_ the girls started using it.)

And thus Misaki was gifted with the nickname 'Yata-chan' among the girls and had the dubious pleasure of being invited to join the girl gossip group.

All boys that attempted to bother her about her new nickname were swiftly taught not to.

The strange thing was –

Misaki didn't even have to do anything.

Apparently Kudo and the other girls deemed it necessary to pay her back for rescuing Yamamoto by saving her the hassle she would get by being called 'Yata-chan' from the male population.

(Rikio laughed when she made the mistake of telling him all about the incident. Not even a punch to the head could make him stop.)

(Well, at least he still called her 'Yata-san'…)

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**I was re-watching one of the K episodes when I realised that Kusanagi calls Misaki 'Yata-chan' and he seems surprisingly okay with it for someone who hates having a girly name and a complex about his height, hence where this chapter came from. I wanted to make up a reason for it.**

**This can also be the reason why Misaki gets so flustered around girls - which will most likely be brought up later on.**

**POLL:**

**Misaki/Mikoto - 4**

**Misaki/Chitose - 2**

**Izumo/Seri - 1**

**Suggested pairings:**

**Mikoto/Fem!Tatara (if not with Misaki)**

**Izumo/Fem!Tatara (if not with Seri)**

**Seri/Munakata (if not with Izumo)**

**Neko/Shiro (if not with Kuroh)**

**Neko/Kuroh (if not with Shiro)**

**Please vote on what pairings you what~**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


	4. Misaki Can't Face Girls Properly Anymore

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait - my muse ran away, climbed up a tree and refused to come back down till I bribed it with AMVs and K soundtracks.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

Misaki highly regretted attending the girl's gossip group meeting. She really shouldn't have let the demon known as Kudo drag her to it. She would have rather made Yamamoto sad and deal with her kicked puppy look and Kudo's demonic glaring then be forever traumatised by teenage girls like she had been.

-LINE-BREAK-

_A few hours earlier…_

-LINE-BREAK-

Though the girls gathered together on the roof during breaks every day, the 'girl gossip group' only happened every second Monday, unless someone deemed a piece of information necessary to be spread as soon as possible. If so, they can go to either Yamamoto or Kudo and they would then gather the others to hear of it.

Despite being invited to join, Misaki skipped the first few, wary of what a large group made up of mostly teenage girls would talk about. In the end, she had to be dragged to the next meeting by Kudo, apparently on Yamamoto's orders.

Well, not really orders, but not even the tough girl Kudo was, Yamamoto's best (over-protective) friend, could resist the power of the popular girl's puppy dog eyes.

Misaki kind of wished she could use them, but her eyes were too sharp and 'intimidating' – whatever that meant; hey, she was 8, she didn't know everything – to be able to copy its cuteness factor, according to the other girls and Misaki _really should_ learn what the heck their names were.

(She was getting off track.)

"For whatever reason, Midori really wants you to come to a meeting at least once. So, whether you want to or not, you're coming or you'll upset her. Got it?" Kudo smiled, and Misaki would later swear the older girl had horns and fangs. Lightning flashed in the background for added effect.

Misaki gulped, paling. "R-right," she choked out weakly.

Kudo returned to normal. "Great! Let's go."

'_No wonder guys are so scared of girls_,' Yata thought faintly. '_They're frightening. At to think, I'm one of them_.'

Misaki's thought process veered off course, and an evil grin briefly crossed her face. '_I wonder if I can learn how to do that…_'

Had it not been so cliché, she might have started laughing evilly.

It was probably a good thing Kudo had her back to her and the halls were empty, otherwise people might've started to question Misaki's sanity.

-LINE-BREAK-

For the chestnut haired girl, school couldn't end fast enough. As soon as the bell rang, she was out of the classroom and running to meet her 'follower' near the gates, not bothering with her usual patrol of the hallways or grounds.

"Yata-san?" Rikio looked worried, but Misaki hardly noticed. "Are you alright?"

Yata turned to him with wide eyes. "Kamamoto." She said seriously. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look another teenage girl in the face without remembering."

"What?" The blond frowned in confusion. "Remember what-"

"Don't make me say it!" Misaki practically screeched, a faintly ill look crossing her face. She grabbed her stomach like she might be sick. She certainly felt like she will be. "Girls are scary and talk about… stuff…"

Rikio blinked. "Did you finally go to one of those gossip meetings? What, exactly, did they talk about?"

The younger cringed. "You don't what to know. You really, _really_ don't. Trust me on that."

One of the girls that was at The Meeting – and yes, it needed the capitals – came skipping past. Aika was her name if Misaki remembered correctly. One of the few names she remembered.

"Bye-bye, Yata-chan!" The girl waved cheerfully.

To Misaki's horror, she felt her face start to turn red.

"S-see-ya!" She managed to splutter out. Aika, bless her denseness, didn't notice anything wrong and only smiled and continued on her way.

A few minutes passed in silence as the two children walked, with Misaki finally managing to fight the flush back from her face and return her panicked breathing back to normal.

Finally, Rikio spoke.

"… I think you were right, Yata-san. I really don't want to know."

The blush returned with a vengeance. Misaki started spluttering again.

"I-idiot!"

(Thankfully for Misaki, baseball started soon afterwards and she was never dragged to another gathering again.)

(Unfortunately, she would continue to recall 'The Meeting' for many years to come.)

(By age 19, she still couldn't face other girls properly.)

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this, no matter how short. I don't know when the next chapter will be up so don't hold your breath for it.**

**Pairings:**

**Misaki/Mikoto - 6**

**Misaki/Chitose - 2**

**Izumo/Seri - 1**

**Suggested pairings**

**Mikoto/Fem!Tatara (if not with Misaki (considering the votes, this is unlikely to happen))**

**Izumo/Fem!Tatara (if not with Seri)**

**Seri/Munakata (if not with Izumo)**

**Kuroh/Neko**

**I took down the Shiro/Neko pairing from the list because I just realised that it was kind of creepy. Reminds me of Bella and Edward from Twilight.**

**(Remember people, Shiro is Adolf which means he's, like, 50 years older than her. Really creepy if you give it too much thought.)**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**(P.S - I now have a Twitter! My name on there is Hanji Zoe and my username is the same as here. My profile picture is of Yata with animal ears. Feel free to go check it out!)**


End file.
